Uma amiga assim
by Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto
Summary: É dia dos amigos no Japão. Sakura passa o dia inteiro procurando pelo presente perfeito para dar a uma amiga muito especial. O que será que ela vai da a ela? ONESHOT


**N/A: **Oi para todo mundo! Aqui é Yume Tsukishiro Kinomto, a Yume-chan. Com mais uma fic fresquinha para vocês. Bem, ela surgiu após eu ter escrito uma poesia, hoje. E quando a terminei, pensei: "Porque não fazer uma fic, com ela?" Bem, aí está o resultado. Espero que gostem, viu? Ela é uma homenagem as pessoas que são muito importantes na minha vida e que eu as amo muito.

"_Amigas, essa é pra vocês. Espero poder continuar ao lado de vocês, sempre. Nessa longa jornada da vida. Pois, a amizade de vocês é muito importante para mim."_

Bem, agora chega de enrolação. Antes que eu acabe caindo no choro (risos).

Então, vamos que vamos que a fic está andando...

Agora, com vocês..

_**Uma amiga assim**_

_Por: Yume-chan_

Era uma linda manhã de sol na cidade de Tomoeda. Cidade esta que se encontrava bastante movimentada, por haver muitas pessoas andando pelas ruas. Isso tudo porque era véspera de feriado. Para falar a verdade, não era um feriado qualquer. Era um feriado em que as pessoas davam presentes e tudo isso porque: Era dia do amigo.

Uma linda jovem, nos seus quinze anos de idade, dona de lindos cabelos castanhos, agora longos, dona de incríveis olhos verdes se encontrava no meio destas pessoas. Andando de um lado para o outro, procurando o que poderia dar para uma pessoa que era muito especial e importante em sua vida, sua melhor amiga. Mas, quem seria sua amiga? De certeza, ela não era uma amiga qualquer, era especial. Então, o jeito mesmo era ver algo especial para alguém especial. Mas, o que?

Enquanto andava, ela pensava no que dar a ela. Já entrou em diversas lojas em busca do presente perfeito. Vocês acham que ela encontrou alguma coisa? Nada. Isso sem contar, que ela saiu de casa as oito da manhã. Ela nem viu que o tempo passou voando diante de seus olhos. E quando ela vai conferir as horas em seu relógio de pulso rosa, já eram onze e meia, quase na hora do almoço.

- Hora do almoço? -gritou ela espantada. - Nossa, deve ser por isso que o meu estômago reclamava tanto e eu nem estava dando bola. -sorriu sem graça esfregando sua mão direita em sua barriga. "Acho que vou almoçar por aqui mesmo" -pensou procurando uma lanchonete com os olhos. - Isso, vou comer alguma coisa no Mc Donald's só para enganar o estômago. -disse para si, ao avistar a lanchonete, indo até ela.

Enquanto andava em direção ao balcão, sentiu alguém esbarrando em seu braço, dando-lhe um empurrão fazendo-a cair no chão. A pessoa que a derrubou não a viu e de uma só vez disse:

- Hei, você não presta atenção por onde anda não? Deveria usar um óculos para que possa enxergar melhor. -falou um rapaz sem olhá-la.

- Eu? -indignada. - Você é quem deveria usar óculos. Não vê quem está na fila e sai empurrando os outros. -olhando para a pessoa, reconhecendo-a. - Shaoran? -ao vê-lo olhá-la incrédulo.

- Sa... Sakura? -arregalou os olhos. - Desculpal! - pegando na mão dela, levantando-a. - Eu não vi que era você. Desculpe mesmo por tê-la machucado. -fazendo reverência típica do Japão.

- Shaoran, não esquenta até porque você não me viu. Foi sem querer. -sorrindo, tendo um estalo em seguida. - E eu posso saber o que o senhor Shaoran Li está fazendo aqui? -falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Vim ver se achava algo que pudesse dar ao meu amigo. -ao lado de Sakura, enquanto a fila não andava.

- E você achou alguma coisa? -ao vê-lo com uma sacola na mão.

- Não. Só o presente da Meiling. -mostrando a bolsa. - Mas, o presente dele mesmo, nada. Está difícil encontrar um presente bom o bastante para ele. -suspirou cansado.

- E eu conheço esse seu amigo? -vendo confirmar com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. - É o Eriol, não é? -vendo- o confirmar.

- É sim. -confirmou.

- Nossa, é bem difícil mesmo. - ao ver a cara de derrotado de Shaoran.

- Bem, e você? Teve sorte? -vendo que a fila começava a andar.

- Nenhuma. Estou igual a você. -pegando a bolsinha de dinheiro, se aproximando do caixa. - Ainda não encontrei o que dar a ela. -suspirou cansada, ao ouvir a atendente perguntar qual lanche ela queria. - Um Big Mac, por favor. -pediu, ao escutá-la novamente perguntar a mesma coisa para Shaoran.

- O mesmo que ela, por favor. -fazendo seu pedido, ouvindo-a gritar para seus colegas que eram dois Big Mac. - Sakura, posso te dar uma dica? -vendo os olhos verdes brilharem.

- Pode. -vendo seus pedidos chegarem, sendo colocados em uma bandeija.

- Por que não tenta dar algo que seja feito por você a sua amiga? -pegando a bandeija se dirigindo a uma mesa.

- Como o que? -seguindo- o, sentando-se em uma cadeira de frente a ele.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei Sakura. Até porque, pelo que eu sei. Ela já tem tudo o que ela quis. -fazendo-a suspirar cansada.

- Juro que não sei o que dar a ela. -pegando seu Big Mac, dando uma mordida.

- Sakura, vou ser sincero com você. -fazendo uma pausa. - As lojas estão abarrotadas de gente, e ainda são... -olhando em seu relógio. - Meio dia. Você acha que quando ficar cada vez mais tarde, irá conseguir arrumar um presente legal para ela? -comendo uma batata-frita. - Até eu já estou quase desistindo de ver o presente do Eriol em outras lojas. Isso, porque eu não tive tempo para comprar por causa empresa onde trabalho. -tomando um gole de seu refrigerante. - Isso sem contar que estamos na véspera do feriado e o presente é para amanhã. -dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

- Aiaiai... O que eu faço? -tomando um gole de seu refrigerante.

- Sakura, vou te dar um conselho de amigo. -vendo-a olhar para ele. - Porque você não vai para a casa, tomar um bom banho para relaxar? -sugeriu. - Assim, você poderá pensar com calma no que fazer para dar a sua amiga. - mordendo novamente o seu lanche.

- Ok, Shao. Eu farei isso. Mas, e se eu não conseguir? - olhando nos olhos dele.

- Tenho certeza que irá conseguir. E quando isso passar, você me contará como foi. -sorrindo.

- Só espero que você tenha razão Shao. Só espero que tenha razão... -bebendo o refrigerante.

/

Sakura estava sentada sobre sua cama sem saber o que fazer. Havia passado o dia inteiro procurando qual seria o melhor presente para dar a sua amiga. Ela já havia tentado de tudo, a biscoitinhos de chocolate a ursinho de pelúcia. Mas, tudo o que ela conseguiu foi ficar mais ainda desanimada. Pois, estes presentes ela já havia os dado nos anos anteriores.

- O que eu vou dar a ela? -pensou pela enésima vez, pegando um papel e uma caneta, riscando alguma coisa nele.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo ficou assim. Porém, só sabia que havia ficado horas fazendo rabiscos naquela folha de papel. Que ao olhá-lo melhor, pôde ver que não eram de fato rabiscos e sim uma:

- Poesia? -surpresa.

Enquanto passava seus olhos verdes pelo papel, não pôde evitar que lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos. Ao perceber o que havia escrito.

- É a coisa mais linda que eu já escrevi. -limpando as lágrimas. - Esse será meu presente do dia do amigo. -sorriu, guardando a folha.

Quando olhou lançou seu olhos para o relógio, percebeu que faltam pouco para as dez da noite.

- Quer saber, acho que vou dormir um pouquinho. -arrumando a cama, se trocando para dormir, dentando nela. - Espero que goste do presente, viu amiga? -falou num sussurro.

/

No dia seguinte a tarde, uma empregada entra pela imensa carta numa das mãos. Elegantemente seguiu seu caminho até o quarto de uma jovem menina que ne se encontrava. Dando leves toques na porta uma voz abafada a autoriza que entre, e tudo o que ela pôde dizer foi o seguinte:

- Senhorita Tomoyo, chegou correspondência. -indo a atá a garota.

- Obrigada, Ayumi. Pode se retirar. -agradeceu.

- Com licença. -saiu ela.

A garota ao ver o envelope, estranho que nele não havia remetente. Mas, percebeu que estava endereçado a ela. Por mais que tivesse medo, a curiosidade falou mais alto, fazendo-a abrí-lo e se deparar com um papel, onde ela leu:

_É difícil falar de você_

_Você que me ouviu quando eu _

_Mais precisei_

_É difícil encontrar o que dizer_

_Ao encontrar um motivo pra rir_

_Do que chorei_

_Eu sei, que não é fácil encontrar_

_Alguém como você_

_Mesmo que pessoalmente _

_Não possa te ver_

_Amigas foram feitas para andarem_

_Lado a lado..._

_Lado a Lado..._

_Eu sei, que a qualquer momento _

_Que precisar_

_Ao seu lado quero sempre estar_

_É tão bom ter uma amiga_

_Tão difícil de esquecer_

_Uma amiga assim_

_Como você..._

_Uma amiga assim_

_Como você..._

_S.K._

Ao terminar de ler, a morena com lágrimas nos olhos abriu um largo e lindo sorriso. E tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer com poucas porém bonitas palavras:

- Amiga assim como você, Sakura Kinomoto. -sorrindo.

**N/A: AÊÊÊÊ... Mais uma fic prontinha. Ai, gente ficou tão bonitinha!**

**Espero de coração que gostem,viu?**

**Um beijão em todos...**

**Yume-chan...**


End file.
